daftpunkfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
, |instrumento= Guitarra, batería, sintetizador, teclado |período= 1992 - presente |discográficas= Crydamoure |relacionados= Daft Punk Le Knight Club Crydajam }} Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, de verdadero nombre Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo (nacido el 8 de febrero de 1974, en París)Daft Punk Musique Vol. 1 — Sitio web oficial (en inglés). Archivo del 10 de abril de 2006. es un músico francés de origen portugués, dedicado a la música electrónica. Es miembro y fundador del dúo Daft Punk, junto a Thomas Bangalter. Además es co-fundador del grupo Le Knight Club, formado por el mismo Homem-Christo y Eric Chedeville, quienes también son fundadores del sello discográfico Crydamoure. Carrera y primeros años Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo nació en Neuilly-sur-Seine, un suburbio de París, Francia. Es de ascendencia portuguesa, y ha señalado que su bisabuelo fue el escritor Homem Christo Filho. En una entrevista en vídeo, declaró que en torno a los 7 años le regalaron una guitarra y un teclado de juguete.Daft Punk interview in Japan (1/2) Consultado el 14 de noviembre de 2012. Finalmente, a los 14 años le regalaron una guitarra eléctrica. Asimismo, expresó que por lo general utiliza una guitarra para escribir música.Bryan Reesman, Daft Punk interview mixonline.com. Consultado el 6 de marzo de 2007. Conoció a Thomas Bangalter cuando estaban juntos en la escuela en 1987. Fue allí donde descubrieron su mutua fascinación por las películas y la música de los años 60 y 70, «cosas de adolescente culto muy básicas, desde Easy Rider a The Velvet Underground».Matthew Collin, "Do You Think You Can Hide From Stardom?" Mixmag (Agosto de 1997) (archivado en techno.de) Finalmente los dos, junto con Laurent Brancowitz, se juntaron para formar un trío de rock indie llamado Darlin', en el cual de Homem-Christo tocaba la guitarra eléctrica. Bangalter sintió que «Todavía era tal vez más una cosa de adolescentes en ese momento. Es como, ya sabes, todo el mundo quiere estar en una banda». Una crítica negativa se refirió a su música como "a daft punky thrash","Review of Shimmies In Super 8." Melody Maker abr.-may 1993: n. pág. Web. 6 de abril de 2013. lo que sirvió de inspiración para el nuevo nombre de Bangalter y de Homem-Christo.Bryan Reesman, Daft Punk interview mixonline.com. Consultado el 6 de marzo de 2007. En cuanto al proceso creativo de Daft Punk y el trabajo con Bangalter, de Homem-Christo comentó que «él es mucho más tecno de lo que soy yo. Hacíamos todo junto. Pero tengo más distancia». Y añadió: «Soy más crítico sobre todo lo que hacemos. Somos dos mitades de una combinación sólida. Allí hay un equilibrio, integridad entre nosotros, sí».Blurt, "Encounters of the Daft Kind" (Septiembre de 2008) págs. 28-29. Consultado el 26 de julio de 2009. De Homem-Christo es también co-fundador del grupo Le Knight Club, junto con Éric Chedeville de Pumpking Records. Ellos son los fundadores de la compañía discográfica Crydamoure, cuyo nombre viene de una variación de la frase francesa cri d'amour'' o 'grito de amor' en español. Crydamoure también publicó el trabajo del hermano de Homem-Christo, Paul de Homem-Christo, bajo el nombre de Play Paul. En lo que respecta a Crydamoure, declaró: En 2008 produjo Sexuality, un álbum de Sébastien Tellier.Cuenta MySpace oficial de Sébastien Tellier MySpace. Consultado el 19 de octubre de 2007. En 2010, co-produjo con SebastiAn el EP Nightcall, de Kavinsky.http://isoongs.com/2010/03/kavinsky-%E2%80%93-nightcall-ep/ En 2012, apareció en el álbum My God Is Blue de Tellier como productor de la canción "My Poseidon". Vida personal En cuanto a su vida personal, tanto él como Thomas Bangalter han expresado su poco interés en ser celebridades.CANOE – JAM! Music – Artists – Daft Punk: Who are those masked men? canoe.ca. Consultado el 6 de marzo de 2007. El dúo muy raramente concede entrevistas. De Homem-Christo se puede citar como el más callado y más introvertido, ya que rara vez habla en una entrevista. En cuanto a trabajar y colaborar con otros artistas, lo ve como una cuestión de tiempo y creatividad, más que por la fama y la oportunidad. Él también indicó en una entrevista: De Homem-Christo tuvo dos hijos.Baron, Zach (Mayo de 2013). "Daft Punk Is (Finally!) Playing at Our House". GQ '''83 (5): 76–82. «the two men are seated, sans disguises, outside at a café ... They're talking about their kids (two each)» Referencias Enlaces externos en:Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo Categoría:Músicos